


Darling Brother

by FandomFluid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Frigga isn't dead, Intersex Loki, Jotun Loki, Let this one build, M/M, Mpreg, Odin isn't absolutely terrible, Porn With Plot, Protective Thor, Racism, Thor's a good big brother, Written upon request, gay sex in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFluid/pseuds/FandomFluid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When realizing his relationship with his brother has gone downhill rather quickly, Thor decides to take matters into his own hands to turn things around. With the help of a sorceress, he turns back the clock on his own consciousness to send his mind back to the way it had been before the feces had hit the cooling device, using his new state of mind to help his brother out in the best way he can think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the hall of the silent prison. Thor frowned a bit as he could practically feel the eyes of the inmates boring into him as he walked down the hall. He finally stopped when he came to the very end of the hall, stopping outside the cell.

The figure sitting inside against the wall had obviously been inside the cell for quite a while. Loki’s hair had grown longer and had turned rather curly from lack of being washed. The raven-haired man looked over at Thor when he saw the other man out of the corner of his eye, putting a marker on the page he was on the book he’d been reading, setting the thing aside.

“Well, well, look who decided to pay a visit. Shall I start a fire and set out refreshments for his majesty?” He jeered.

“Loki, do not test me.” The blonde replied with a frown. “I merely came down to check in on you.”

“How long have I been in this cell, Thor?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“How long have I been in this cell?”

“Well you were put in there in the spring and now it is getting colder and soon will be winter. So, about three quarters of a year.”

“And yet, this is the first time you’ve been down here to check in on me. So, who sent you down here? Mother? Obviously you didn’t come on your own free will, otherwise you would have checked in sooner if you really care that much about me.”

Thor frowned at the accusation, sighing a bit. “I came down to make amends, brother.”

“Alright. Go ahead, then.” Loki replied, crossing his arms and looking up at Thor expectantly.

“What do you mean?”

“You said you came to make amends. Go ahead and start apologizing, then.”

“What have I to apologize for? You’re in here for a reason, Loki, I think you ought to start.”

Loki glared at Thor, moving to get up to his feet to get up to his feet. “Oh? Who put me in here? It wasn’t me.”

“You know damn well why you’re in there.”

“Ah yes. Because Thor, the golden boy, can wreak havoc and start fights on Jotunheim to assert his status as prince of Asgard, but the moment I try to do the same on Midgard, I’m a terrorist.”

“That is how it works, yes. The Midgardians didn’t expect you to come, they were unarmed.”

“They didn’t seem unarmed to me. Especially not when that green beast flung me to the ground like I was a little girl’s cloth doll.”

“Loki, you know what you did wrong.”

“And I know what you did wrong as well. You don’t seem to be doing any prison time for those things, though.”

Thor frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. “Why have you come to hate me so, brother? I have done nothing to deserve this.”

“Would you like me to make you a list? You can come and get it to read the next time you visit in another nine months.”

“You’re being foolish and childish, Loki.”

“I’m done talking with you. Get out of my sight.”

“Loki-“

“Get out!” Loki screamed into the blond’s face, his face contorted in frustration and anger.

Thor frowned. “Very well, Loki.” He replied calmly before turning and leaving. There had been a time in the past when the younger man would have been happy to see him. Now it seemed as if the very sight of him was like a plague.

“How did it go?” Frigga asked as she saw her eldest son stalk out of the prison, meeting him at the entranceway.

“I’d rather not talk about it.”

“That badly? Thor, how badly do you want to fix things with your brother? I’m starting to think it will take more than a simple apology.”

“I think you’re right, Mother. I would give anything to smooth things over with him. He’s so stubborn, though. He refuses to listen to anything I say.”

“He takes after you in that way.” She said, laughing a bit at the look her son gave her. “Come, I know someone who may be able to help. You must cooperate with her completely, though.”

Thor gave Frigga a confused look, but nodded and followed her out and through the kingdom, knowing better than to question her. They walked through the busiest part of the realm and out into a forested area on the outskirts, stopping when they came to a small cottage.

“This is where I leave you, my son. The woman living in that cottage is a powerful sorceress and will help you. I’m afraid she doesn’t like me all too much.” Frigga said with a smile to Thor, kissing his forehead. “Treat her well and she will help you. Otherwise, she will turn you away.”

Thor blinked at the words and nodded. “Very well, Mother. I’ll return home as soon as I possibly can.” He replied before bidding her farewell and moving to knock on the door of the cottage. When he glanced back over his shoulder, his mother had already disappeared.

He turned back to the door when he heard it open, finding a small elderly woman standing on the other side.

“Oh? How can I help he who comes knocking?” The small woman asked, looking up at him.

“I need help with my brother. He used to be my closest friend, now he won’t even speak to me without screaming.” Thor explained to her.

The woman blinked and stepped aside. “Come in.”

Thor nodded and walked into the small house, following when she led him into a small room with a table sitting in the middle. On the table was a small mixing pot with herbs and things scattered around it.

“Tell me, when did things start going awry with your brother?” The woman asked, sitting Thor down in a chair on one side of the table.

Thor sat down and thought on that for a bit, having to go back a while. “It was quite some time ago. On the day of my coronation, some Jotuns snuck into Asgard to retrieve the Casket of Ancient Winters. They were stopped, but it was an act of war. So, Loki, Sif, and the Warriors Three and I all went into Jotunheim to repay the favor. We came back before a full out war started, but ever since then, Loki’s been off.”

The woman nodded to him, listening to the story. “So, things between your brother and yourself were better back before that day, is that correct?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Then, the solution is simple. If we bring your mind back to the way it was back then, perhaps things will be easier to smooth out with your brother.” She said as she began to sort through the herbs, putting things into the mixing pot and stirring them all together. When she poured in some sort of dark liquid, a puff of smoke erupted from the pot, making them both cough.

“There, it’s ready. Now, when you drink this, your consciousness will back to what it had been on the day before everything started going wrong with your brother.” The woman explained to Thor as she got a glass and poured the concoction into it.

Thor nodded and took the glass when she handed it over to him. He examined the dark liquid a bit hesitantly. It would help, though, he reminded himself. If he ever wanted things to get better, the liquid was vital. So, he took a deep breath and brought the glass to his lips, tilting his head back and downing the drink.

As he’d been afraid of, the liquid tasted absolutely hideous. He swallowed it quickly and blinked a bit before starting to feel a bit woozy. In about an instant, he’d passed out on the table.

The old woman looked down at him and smiled a bit, starting to clean up just a bit, not too much, though. She liked things looking more lived in, anyways. After a bit, she heard the prince stirring around, groaning as he sat up again.

“How do you feel?” She asked him curiously.

“I have a headache, but it should go away soon enough. Other than that, I fell fine, thank you.” Thor replied to her with a wide, happy smile as he stood up from the table. “If I should ever have any more issues, you will be the first I come to, that I promise.”

The woman blinked at the new way the prince was acting, but smiled. “It’s not a problem, your grace. Now, let me walk you to the door.” She said to him.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that. You’ve already helped me out so much.”

“No, I mean, you might be a bit wobbly on your feet.”

Thor smiled and laughed a bit as he let her guide him to the door carefully.  “Thank you again, Miss. I bid you farewell.” He said before giving her a respectful bow and moving to leave the cottage, walking back through the forest and into the bustling kingdom.

He didn’t have much time to plan it out, but he soon found himself walking back into the prison building confidently.

“You there, guard. Come, I have a job for you.” He said with a smile to a guard, beckoning him along with a finger. He then lead the guard down to the end of the long hall, stopping outside Loki’s cell.

“Hey, I thought I told you to leave me alone.” Loki snapped at Thor with a frown when he saw his brother outside his cell.

“Unlock him, he’s coming with me.” Thor said to the guard, paying his brother’s complaints no mind.

“My prince, are you sure? He’s extremely dangerous.” The guard asked confusedly.

“Anyone can be dangerous if they try hard enough.” Thor replied with a small shrug.

Loki blinked at Thor’s new attitude, watching the guard curiously to see if he’d go along with it or not.

The guard blinked at the logic. He supposed the prince wasn’t exactly wrong. “Are you sure about this, your grace?”

“Absolutely.”

The guard nodded and moved to turn the magical barrier keeping Loki locked into the cell down, then stepping up and putting a pair of handcuffs around his wrists. He handed Thor the key and let the blonde prince continue as he pleased.

Thor smiled widely and thanked the guard, setting a hand on Loki’s back gently and walking out with the other, laughing when he noticed how shocked and confused his brother looked, the other’s mouth hanging open just a bit as he was guided out of the building.

“What’s the matter, brother? Silver tongue turn to lead?” he teased happily.

Loki closed his mouth and looked over at Thor. “What pray tell are you doing?”

“I thought it was obvious, I’m bringing you home. Sure, father won’t be too happy, but I’ll win him over for you, don’t worry.” Thor replied happily.

Loki was still in shock, for once not knowing what to say, just following his brother back to the large golden palace.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki soon learned that he wasn’t the only person in shock as Thor led him into the palace. He soon found that the rattling of the chain between his wrists was the only sound in the large hall as the commotion died down and everyone watched in shock as Thor boldly directed him through the area.

Thor paid no mind to the people staring at him, knowing exactly what he was doing and where he was going with his brother. He took Loki by the wrist, leading him down the long halls until he stopped at a pair of towering golden doors. He glanced over at Loki and gave his brother a reassuring smile.

Loki frowned in response, knowing exactly where they were. “Thor, this isn’t a good idea.”

“What are you talking about? It’s a great idea. Plus, I don’t really think we have much choice. Just let me do the talking, it’ll be fine.” Thor replied confidently

“You have a history of making things worse when you do the talking.”

“You’re being melodramatic. Name one time that’s happened.”

“I can name about a thousand, Thor. There’s a reason they say I’m the one with the silver tongue, not you.”

“You’re being foolish, Loki, just trust me on this.” Thor said, looking into his younger brother’s green eyes and staring him down.

Loki held Thor’s gaze with a frown before huffing and sighing, not really feeling like fighting with Thor. “Fine, fine, do as you please.”

Thor grinned at that and moved to walk into the throne room with his head held high as he led Loki into the room. He walked up to the Allfather confidently, his head held high in the air.

“Father, I have a request to make of you.” He said to him, stopping in front of the throne, keeping Loki close behind him.

“I have a feeling this will be a very interesting request indeed.” Odin replied, his eye landing on the younger son behind Thor who didn’t really look to pleased to be in the room.

“Loki is my baby brother, no matter how many things he’s done wrong. I do not like seeing him imprisoned in a cell. If he is to be punished, put him on house arrest. In order to gain his trust again, we must show him that we trust him as well.” Thor explained easily.

Odin blinked and sighed a bit. “The crimes Loki has committed are punishable by death. We are already being lenient on him by letting him live.”

“Father, please. We cannot just lock him up and expect him to be rehabilitated, he needs more special care.”

“And who will give him that care? Your mother and I are too busy to do such a thing, as are the healers.”

“I will. I will help him, father.”

Odin sighed a bit as he thought for a bit. “He is not to step foot outside this palace or leave your sight at all.” He said after a bit, giving in to his older son.

Thor beamed happily at that, taking hold of Loki’s hand. “Thank you, father.” He said happily before practically dragging his younger brother out of the throne room.

Loki frowned as he was dragged around behind Thor as he always had been as a child when Thor would pull him along to play Aesir and Jotnar with him. “Thor, I am not a child nor am I your play thing. Let me go.”

Thor looked over at his brother at that and stopped, letting go of his hand. “Aren’t you happy, brother? You don’t have to sit in that cell any longer.”

“I am glad to be rid of that place, yes. But I am not your toy to drag around.” Loki replied with a frown to Thor.

Thor blinked at that. “Oh, come now, brother, I meant you no harm.”

“And, I’m not your brother!” Loki snapped.

Thor blinked at the venomous words. “Why not? We were raised as brothers, we played as brothers, we fought as brothers. Why are we not of kin?”

“You know damn well why.”

“Yes, I do. And I don’t care. I have known you all your life, Loki; I care not where your true heritage lies. You are my darling brother, and you always will be.”

Loki sighed a bit and just frowned. “I’m going to bathe. Do not disturb me if you value having all your body parts.”

“Father said you can’t leave my sight, though.” Thor protested.

“What father does not know cannot hurt him.”

With that, Loki turned on his heel and walked off to go to his long unused bedchambers hastily, locking the door behind him when he got there. He sighed and lit the candles and the fireplace in the room with a wave of his hand, moving to the bathroom adjoined to the bedchamber to draw the bath, keeping it lukewarm. He stripped off the old clothes of the prison, slipping into the bath of warm water easily.

As he bathed, Thor’s words played back through his mind. The other had said he didn’t care if he was Jotun or Asgardian or anything else, that he loved him dearly nonetheless. Of course, such things were easier said than done. Then again, though, it was Thor. Thor was many things but he was rarely ever a liar.

Loki sighed as he sank further into the bath, remembering the days of his youth, just as he set into adolescence, and how taken by Thor he’d been. He shook his head and just focused on washing himself.

Thor sighed a bit and rubbed his temples a bit. He knew he shouldn’t have expected things to be easy with Loki. He just shook his head and started walking back to his own bedchambers, losing himself in his own thoughts.

He did love Loki more than anything, that much he knew for sure. He always had. He remembered Frigga telling him stories of the nights she would check on them before retiring for bed, often finding the two boys snuggled up in the same bed, Thor hugging his little brother like a precious toy.

Thor smiled at the memories of himself and Loki as children and through adolescence. He’d always cherished his brother, often wondering if kissing him would be anything like or better than the women he would kiss at festivals and feasts and balls. He wondered if Loki would fit as nicely in his arms as the maidens did, if his skin was just soft as theirs. After watching his brother, he knew the other would be just as graceful a dancer as the ladies.

The blonde god found himself smiling at the thought of his brother, wandering into his own bedchamber and collapsing back onto his bed. He continued to look back on the memories, noticing after a bit that Loki had always smirked over at him when they were separated as teenagers or would stand closer than usual whenever they spoke with each other, their arms only a bit away from brushing against each other’s.

When he thought about it, Loki had never been one to gush about his feelings and make them known as soon as possible. He usually only let people know how he was feeling when he knew he had no other choice but to do so. He couldn’t help but reflect upon one instance when he and Loki had gotten over a rather hard fight with each other. “We fight so very often. And, I have no doubts that we will fight again plenty of times in the future. But, please, never doubt that I love you.” His brother had said to him.

Thor sighed a bit and rested a hand over his eyes, smiling a bit to himself. Loki loved him, that much he knew for sure. The way he’d caught the younger man looking at him, he knew it couldn’t be just as a brother or friend. There had to be something else there.

Just then, he got an idea.

He loved Loki very much and he knew Loki returned the feelings. He had a foolproof plan to save his brother and get him back to living like a normal civilian. The only problem was that it would take some time to get working and start seeing results.

The sooner he started, though, the sooner he could see that progress. Thor smiled a bit and noticed the sun had gone down in the sky, moving to start a fire in his room, change into his pajamas, and retire for the night. He fell asleep smiling happily at the thought of the wonderful plan he’d put into place the next day when he saw Loki again.

Loki finished with his bath after washing his body and hair thoroughly, as it was his first time doing so in a very long time. He stepped out of the water, dried himself off carefully, and changed into his own pajamas for the night before slipping into his soft, warm bed. He hugged the warm furs close to himself as he soon fell asleep, Thor’s words echoing in his head.

He woke again the next day as the light of the sun streamed through his window and into his room. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up in the bed, stretching out a bit and popping a few of his joints. Reluctantly, he got out of the bed and walked to his wardrobe, picking out an outfit for the day.

Loki was in the middle of dressing himself when he heard a knock at his door. With a sigh, he pulled his shirt on over his head and padded over to the door, opening it a crack.

“Good morning, brother!” Thor said with a grin.

“What do you want so early in the morning?”

“I told father I’d keep an eye on you. I have to at least look like I’m doing so.”

Loki sighed and opened the door a bit more. “Come inside. I’m almost finished getting ready.”

Thor grinned at that and walked into the bedroom easily, watching as his brother shut the door behind him softly, and then went into his bathroom, returning with a golden hairbrush he remembered Frigga giving to him.

“Loki, could I help you with that?” he asked curiously, pointing to the brush.

Loki blinked at the request in a bit of shock. “Sure, I don’t see why not.” He replied, handing Thor the brush before sitting in front of him on the bed, facing away from the blond.

Thor grinned and took the brush, starting to work it through his younger brother’s hair gently, working out the tangles that had formed overnight. He smiled as he noticed how Loki relaxed as he brushed his hair for him.

“Your hair is lovely, Loki.” He said softly as he brushed the long raven hair that turned to curls at the ends.

“What do you want?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re complimenting me quite a bit this morning. Usually, when people do that, they want something.”

“I just want you to be happy.”

Loki rolled his eyes, but said no more, relaxing as Thor brushed his hair until it was perfectly smooth and silky. When his brother took a small chunk and started to braid it, he didn’t protest it, liking the feeling of having his hair played with.

Thor smiled as he finished the braid in his brother’s hair, tying it off easily. “Shall we go break our fasts, Loki?”

“We’d might as well.” Loki replied with a nod, getting up from the bed with Thor to go off to the dining hall with the other man, walking close to him.

Thor smiled a bit as he noticed how close Loki was standing to him as they walked together. When they got to the large wooden doors of the dining hall, he pushed one open, holding it for his brother happily. He then walked with the younger god to one of the large tables, sitting down next to him and starting to put food on the plate that appeared in front of him.

Loki followed suit, helping himself to the food and thanking Thor when the blond passed him the apricot jam without having to ask for it. He spread the jam over his toasted bread before starting to eat it contently. He knew people were starting to notice his being there, being able to practically feel their stares on his back and all around him.

Thor noticed as Loki stiffened next to him, looking up and noticing all the people staring at him. He looked over at Loki and gently rubbed the other’s arm.

“Pay them no mind, Loki. There is nothing they can do to stop you from being here and there is nothing they can do to touch you.” He said softly to his brother in an attempt to soothe him.

Loki just nodded and ate his food, letting Thor rub his arm for a bit longer until the blond pulled his hand away.

“Brother, if there is something on your mind, please don’t hesitate to say it.” Thor said softly, noticing Loki still looked pretty uncomfortable.

“They may not technically be able to get away with hurting me, but that doesn’t mean there won’t be some who will try. I’ve pissed off plenty of them, a few of them will want vengeance, I’m sure of it. I would, too. “

Thor sighed and frowned a bit, knowing his brother was right. “I will do my best to keep it from happening. I will protect you, I promise.”

“It’s very easy to make promises, Thor. Don’t make them unless you are sure you will keep them.”

Thor frowned a bit at that. “I intend to keep the promises I make to you, Loki. I will protect you as best I can.” He said plainly to his brother. He didn’t know what made him do what he did next. Perhaps it was just a surge of emotion controlling him. Whatever it was, the thunderer leaned in, pulling his brother closer, and pressed their lips together.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki felt his eyes go wide when he finally registered what was going on. Then, he did the last thing he ever thought he’d actually do in the situation. He shifted a bit to tilt his head to the right, shut his eyes, and threw his arms around Thor’s neck, kissing him back fiercely and taking control of it. Thor’s lips were warm against his own and tasted like the bread and cheese he’d been breaking his fast on, but the trickster couldn’t care less. After a bit of kissing Thor, his lips parted, using his tongue to gently lure Thor’s into his own mouth. He was about to go farther when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Thor was left in a stupor when he felt his brother pull away, soon registering the hand on his own shoulder. Loki had tasted wonderful, just like he’d always dreamt he would. The other’s lips had been so perfectly soft. They hadn’t been warm, though, but cool to the touch like the rest of his skin. His tongue had been warm, though and absolutely perfect when it had been massaging against his own gently.

The blonde god looked up with his brother, looking down sheepishly when he saw Frigga looking down at them with a sort of look only a mother could muster.

“Come boys, why don’t we take a little walk, just the three of us?” She suggested with a warm smile to her sons, holding her hands out to the brothers.

Loki glanced over at Thor, meeting the other’s gaze and knowing they really had no choice. So, the brothers both took her hand and stood up from the table to walk out of the dining hall with her.

Frigga smiled peacefully as she held the hands of her two sons, walking out of the room with them, taking the two boys out of the hall full of people staring at them in both shock and confusion and scandal.

Loki stayed silent and just walked alongside his mother out of the room and through the hallways into her gardens where the three of them would be in total privacy.

“Now, darlings, is there something you’d like to tell me?” She asked as soon as they got to the gardens, a patient and knowing smile on her lips.

Loki looked over at Thor, who was looking back at him. They both swallowed a bit, waiting for the other to say something.

“Thor started it.” Loki finally piped up.

“You didn’t make the situation any better, though, Loki.” Thor retorted to his brother.

“That didn’t stop you from liking it, though. Oh, yes, I know that wasn’t a sheathed dagger in your pocket that was poking at me, Thor.”

“Boys, stop fighting, please. I never thought you’d be bickering about something like this either.” Frigga interjected with a sigh. “Sit down, you two. We’re going to work through this together. Peacefully, preferably.”

Thor sighed a bit and complied, sitting down on the stone bench next to his younger brother, both of them looking up at their mother to see what to do next.

“Now, then. Thor, did you initiate the kiss?” Frigga asked calmly.

“Yes, Mother.” He replied sheepishly.

“Is there any special reason why?”

“I don’t know. I just wanted to.”

Frigga nodded, turning to Loki. “And, Loki, did you kiss Thor back?”

“…. Yes, Mother.” Loki replied reluctantly.

“Do you have any reasoning behind it, or was it on a whim as well?”

“It was mostly on a whim.” Loki replied after a bit of thought, knowing Frigga would more than likely know when he was lying to her.

She nodded and smiled to her sons, crouching down and gently stroking both of their long hair. “You two are welcome to stay here in my gardens to work through whatever you need to. You have complete and total privacy, I promise. No one can hear you, no one will you find you in here. You can leave when you are ready. If anyone comes seeking either of you, I will take care of it.”

Thor nodded and watched with Loki as their mother left the gardens, leaving them alone in the little area.

Loki watched her go before looking back over at Thor. “Why did you kiss me?” he asked after a bit.

“I don’t know. To be completely honest, I’ve wanted to for quite some time now.”

Loki blinked at that and sighed softly. “So have I.,” he finally replied.

Thor blinked at that and grinned widely, scooting closer to his younger brother, wrapping his arms around the leaner god tightly, and hugging him warmly. “My sweet brother. No harm shall come to you whatsoever.”

Loki blinked at the promise and let himself lean into Thor as the other hugged him, resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

Thor smiled at the movement, knowing his plan was working and going perfectly. As soon as he got his brother to agree to court him and join him in a nice and loving relationship, he’d be able to really help heal him.

“Brother?” the blonde asked softly.

“Yes, Thor?”

“May I kiss you again?”

Loki looked up at the blonde and sighed softly, nodding. “Go ahead.”

Thor smiled and moved to turn to Loki, taking his chin in his hand, then closing his eyes and leaning forward enough to close the space between the two of them.

The kiss was different from the kiss in the dining hall had been. It was slower, sweeter, and more loving. They parted from the kiss just a bit to catch their breaths, pecking each other’s lips softly meanwhile.

Thor smiled and stroked Loki’s hair softly, happy to just be with his younger brother like that.

“You are not alone any longer, my darling brother. I’m here, right here for you.” Thor said softly to the trickster.

Loki blinked at that, looking over at Thor, not saying a word and just analyzing him.

“There’s something about you. I don’t know what it is, but something’s different. I mean, it’s not a bad thing by any means. It’s just different.” He finally said.

Thor smiled to Loki a bit and chuckled softly, leaning into his brother and pulling him close. “I hand a change of mindset, I suppose you could say. The only way I could help you move on would be to move on with you. “

Loki nodded and sighed a bit, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. “So, what are we now? I mean I think we’ve kissed about twenty times in the last fifteen minutes. We can’t just be friends or brothers or anything like thing.”

“That’s definitely true. I suppose we could court and have an excuse for it all.” Thor suggested with a smile to Loki.

Loki looked over at Thor and cocked an eyebrow at him. “Are you trying to woo me?”

“Perhaps I am. Will you allow me to court you, Loki?”

Loki thought for a bit and nodded to Thor with a small sigh. “I suppose I could allow that, yes.”

Thor grinned and moved to cup Loki’s cheek, leaning in and kissing his lips lovingly and deeply once again.

Loki shut his eyes and tilted his head, kissing the blonde man back, wrapping his arms around the older god. He held the kiss easily, parting his lips for Thor, letting the man push his tongue into his mouth. He hummed into the kiss, rubbing his tongue against Thor’s gently.

Thor relaxed against his brother as he felt Loki do the same against him. He held the younger man close against himself, kissing him deeper and deeper. Soon enough, everything had seemed to have gone into a blur and all he could focus on was how perfect Loki’s cool, soft lips felt on his own, how good Loki tasted, and how warm his tongue was compared to his cool skin. Before he knew it, he’d pulled the trickster onto his lap.

Loki straddled Thor on the bench, kissing him passionately and deeply, his long fingers woven into his long blond hair. He gasped softly when he felt Thor’s hand slip up the back of his shirt, feeling the other’s hot skin on his back gently.

Thor hummed as he felt Loki’s cool, smooth skin under his fingertips, breaking away from the kiss at long last, panting heavily. “Do you want to go any further or not right now?” he asked softly.

Loki opened his eyes at the question. “I do. Though, I don’t think Mother will appreciate us making love in her gardens. Why don’t we relocate?”

Thor nodded and smiled to Loki, kissing his nose softly. “Where shall we go? Your bedchambers or mine?”

“Let’s go to yours. I’d rather not have mine smell of sex.” Loki replied to him easily. Thor sighed but nodded and agreed to the arrangement. With that, Loki transported them into the blond man’s bedchambers and onto the bed, laughing as Thor grunted with they fell onto the mattress when they appeared into the room.

“I’ll never get used to that, I don’t think.” Thor said with a small laugh, kissing the other’s nose gently. He then kissed Loki’s lips and rested his hands on the other’s waist, moving to gently lift his shirt up.

Loki raised his arms to help Thor remove the shirt and toss it aside. He kept close to Thor, kissing him again as the other man started to rub his warm, strong hands up and down his bared torso, fighting back a moan when he felt Thor start to play with his nipples.

He sighed contently, his back arching into the other man a bit. Thor’s hands were strong and hardened from all the sparring he’d done throughout the years. They were rough and hot, but gentle, handling him like he was a precious treasure to be treated with the best care available.

Thor smiled a bit as he felt around Loki’s soft, smooth skin, kissing his lips deeply and passionately, feeling the other’s long fingers start to work on his own shirt. He parted from the kiss a bit, helping Loki remove the shirt, only to start kissing him again once it was discarded off to the side.

Loki hummed as he kissed Thor again, pressing himself up against the larger man heatedly, smiling through the kiss as he felt the blonde guide him down to lay down on the bed. He kissed Thor heatedly once he felt his back hit the mattress,

Thor kissed Loki back, rubbing their hips against each other gently, having already felt his pants start to get uncomfortably tight. It didn’t help anything when he heard the man beneath him moan heatedly.

“Oh, Loki…” he panted, moving his kisses to the younger god’s neck, sucking and nipping it just enough to leave a mark in his wake, kissing it softly when he was finally satisfied. He then moved his kisses down to the other’s chest, taking one of the pink buds into his mouth and rolling his tongue over it gently as he sucked at it.

Loki gasped and moaned loudly with pleasure as Thor gave attention to his nipple with his mouth, the other being paid attention to by his hand. He arched his back a bit, his hips rolling up against the other man’s grinding against him heatedly.

“Eager, brother?” Thor panted with a small smile.

“Oh, shut up.” Loki breathed out.

Thor laughed and moved his kisses down Loki’s chest to his stomach, grinning as his younger brother squirmed beneath him eagerly. He got down to the other’s groin and smirked up at the other man, gently biting at the waistline of his pants.

“Odin’s ravens, just take them off!” Loki demanded impatiently.

Thor laughed and nodded to the younger man, helping him out of his pants before tossing them aside, taking his undergarments off along with them. He then looked down at the younger man’s nude body spread out beneath him, his legs already spread out for him.

“Oh, what’s this?” he asked softly when he caught sight of a rather abnormal feature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, now there's porn. Didn't expect that to happen so soon but oh well


	4. Chapter 4

Loki frowned at the question, looking up at Thor. “Oh, stop your stalling, Thor.”

Thor said nothing in reply, just reaching out to softly tease the slit with the tip of his finger, finding it already rather wet, not unlike a woman’s would be. He smiled softly when he heard Loki’s breathing hitch, knowing he was doing something right. Then, before thinking twice, he leaned down and gently started to kiss and suckle at the soft folds between his brother’s legs, licking at the slit softly.

Loki gasped and moaned with pleasure as he felt Thor’s tongue gently lapping at the wetness and warmth that seemed to be swelling between his legs. “Ah, Thor….” He panted out, his hands moving to tangle themselves in the other’s hair.

Thor smiled at the way Loki moaned out his name, moving to grab a small bottle of oil he found on his beside table, slicking his arousal up as much as he could to keep things easy on his brother.

“Loki, I’m going to go inside you now, alright?” Thor asked with a small smile to his brother.

Loki looked up at Thor and nodded to him, spreading his legs a bit wider for him.

Thor smiled to Loki and kissed his lips softly before moving to position himself between the other’s legs, slowly and carefully pushing in. The blond couldn’t help but moan at the velvety warmth that greeted him, combined with the sound of his younger brother moaning to him so wonderfully. It was all so perfect.

He held still once he was all the way inside to let Loki get used to the feeling of having him inside.

“You can go ahead and move.” Loki said with a small nod after a few moments.

Thor nodded and moved to kiss the other’s lips softly before beginning to slowly thrust in and out of the younger god, listening as the man beneath him started to moan softly, mostly humming with pleasure.

The sounds only encouraged him further, and Thor started to pick up the pace little by little until he was moving quickly and roughly into Loki, the younger god squirming and mewling beneath him in ecstasy. Somewhere along the line, the other’s legs had found their way around his waist, forcing him in even deeper.

Thor soon found himself getting close to his climax all too soon for his liking. Loki, however, had been blessed enough to have climaxed at least three times already beneath him.

“Ah, brother, I’m close…” Thor panted out to the younger man who was moaning and murmuring a mixture of encouragements and curses beneath him.

“Then release, Thor. Ah, please…” Loki panted out in return.

Thor nodded and rammed into the younger man a few more times, feeling Loki release again, tightening around him. He couldn’t stand it anymore, spilling his seed into the younger man without so much as a second thought. When they were both done, he pulled out and moved to lay down on the bed next to his brother, panting heavily with him.

Loki smiled softly and looked over at the other man beside him. “That wasn’t as bad as I feared.”

“I beg your pardon?” Thor asked with a bit of shock.

Loki just laughed and smiled to Thor, kissing the other’s lips softly. He sighed and just lay there next to the blonde.

“You know, it’s still technically morning. We should probably go do something else and try to at least act like we didn’t just make love to each other.” The raven haired god commented after a bit.

Thor looked over at him and sighed softly, nodding. “I suppose you’re right about that one.”

With that, he sat up in the bed with ease. “Do you want to bathe to clean off?” he asked after a bit of thought.

“I don’t see why we can’t.” Loki replied, moving to get out of the bed and pad over to the large tub in the bathroom, waving his hand a bit to fill it with lukewarm water.

Thor watched as Loki filled the tub, standing behind him and letting his eyes wander along the other’s back. He smiled softly as he let his eyes drink in the sight of the other’s flawless, milky white skin and his slim frame. He smiled at the way his back curved perfectly, ending in the other’s perfect backside, the two cheeks round and soft and amazing to the touch. Then came his perfect, long legs that carried him so gracefully no matter what he was doing. He looked back up the other man, smiling at the way Loki’s long, black hair tumbled down to his shoulders, giving a sharp contrast to his fair skin.

Loki stepped into the water and slowly sat down in it, humming as the warm water lapped at his skin. “Are you going to be coming in or not?”

Thor snapped out of his trance and nodded, stepping into the water after Loki easily, taking a seat next to him in the warm water easily.

“Do you want me to help you wash off?” the blonde asked curiously, looking over at the younger man.

“That would be much appreciated, yes.”

Thor smiled and moved to grab the bar of soap, moving to start washing the other down meticulously, though making sure to keep things gentle for the other man so he wouldn’t hurt him accidentally.

Loki smiled softly, letting Thor clean him off as well as his hair in the tub, not at all minding the feeling of being spoiled.

When the other was finished, he moved to turn around, grabbing the soap from Thor easily. “Your turn, now. Turn around.”

The blond smiled softly and obliged, letting his brother return the favor, washing him off easily in the large bathtub, then washing out his long blonde hair, braiding a small chunk of it after it was clean once again.

“Are we done, then? Shall we get out and act as if nothing happened between us?” Thor asked curiously.

“I suppose that’s the best thing to do.” Loki replied with a nod.

Thor nodded and promptly stood up, offering his hand to Loki, who took it easily and stood up with him, stepping out of the bathtub with him, grabbing a towel nearby to dry himself off with it easily.

Thor grabbed a towel of his own, drying himself off and wrapping the thing around his waist, walking back into his bedchambers with Loki to gather their discarded clothes and don them once again.

He smiled a bit when they were both dressed and ready once again, just as they had been before everything had gone down in the dining hall. He could only imagine what their father would want to say to them, though.

Loki looked over at Thor; making sure his hair was up to par. “Let’s go face them, then.” He said to the other man, who nodded, and led him out of the room easily, walking with him down the hall.

They walked together down the hallways a little ways, looking over when he heard someone calling Thor’s name, finding Fandral waving and bounding towards them.

“Is it true? The entire realm’s abuzz about how you were wooing some maiden over breakfast not two hours ago.” The blond man asked curiously.

Thor blinked at that, glancing at Loki. “Whom did you hear that from?”

“Volstagg was raving about it.” Fandral replied easily.

“Of course he was.” Loki muttered with a roll of his eyes.

“I suppose it would be a lie to say I’m innocent of such things. Yes, you caught me.” Thor finally admitted, though making sure never to let on that the so-called ‘maiden’ had been his own brother.

Fandral smiled and laughed at that. “By the Norns, Thor! I knew you were skilled with the women, but I never once guessed that you would be the kind of person to pull something like that.”

Thor smiled and shrugged, laughing heartily with his friend. “What can I say? She was the loveliest young thing I’d ever laid eyes on.”

Loki looked up at Thor, keeping his face smooth and expressionless, so as to not reveal anything, despite how impressed he was that Thor could lie so easily to Fandral about who he’d been kissing so passionately in the dining hall that morning.

“Well, you know what I always say. It’s all fun and games until the seed takes root.” Fandral replied, slightly joking and partially serious.

Thor blinked and nodded at that. “Yes, of course. Things do tend to get complicated after that.”

Fandral smiled to him and patted his shoulder. “You’ll be fine, though, I’m sure. This lady won’t be the first, that’s for sure, and you have plenty of practice with being careful about these things.”

Thor grinned and nodded to him. “Indeed I do.”

Fandral laughed a bit more. “I had best be off. I told Sif I’d be sparring with her for a while today. If I’m late, she’s going to be harder on me than normal.” He said easily before giving a small wave and heading off.

Loki glanced over at Thor once the other had left them alone once again.   
“You lied to one of your closest friends. I didn’t think you had it in you to do such a thing.”

Thor looked over at Loki and smiled softly. “It wasn’t a complete lie, though. You do seem to be partially female. And, unless anyone else had ever taken you the way I did, you were technically a maiden.” He pointed out.

Loki frowned at that, crossing his arms over his chest. “Very well, I suppose your logic is sound. Still, if whatever is going on between us is to continue, I expect you to treat me far better than you ever did any of the other strumpets that made their way into your bed, alright? You need to swear to me that you’ll be faithful to me all the while we’re courting.” He said sternly, all seriousness on his face.

Thor blinked at that and nodded a bit. “You have my word, Loki. As your lover and your brother and your friend, I promise I will not ever stray from your side and I will belong to you and only you, until the day comes that you get bored of me and send me away.”

Loki seemed to relax at that and smiled softly, making sure no one was around to see them before leaning up to press his lips to Thor’s.

“Good. “ he replied softly, smiling at the other man easily, his green eyes twinkling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit shorter, sorry bout that! I promise to do my best to make the next chapter longer. Happy Holidays to all of you and thanks so much for all the great support!


	5. Chapter 5

After a week, Thor couldn’t help but notice how Loki was quickly returning to his old, confident, proud self. It was a nice sight to see and he couldn’t help but wonder if it had anything to do with how they’d been sharing a bed with each other every night that week.

The blonde watched as his brother dressed himself and brushed out his long dark hair carefully until it was absolutely perfect.

“Hey, Loki?” he piped up after a bit of just staring at him.

“Hmm?” Loki replied, turning around after setting the brush down on the bed next to him.

“You’re lovely.”

“What do you want?”

Thor smiled and laughed a bit at that, moving to reach over and gently take the other’s hand in his own. “I mean it. You’re lovely, in this form and every other.”

Loki blinked at that and cocked an eyebrow. “Thank you, I suppose. Are you sure you don’t have any ulterior motives with all these compliments?”

“I guess I do.” Thor finally admitted.

“I though so. What do you want?”

Thor swallowed a bit, trying to think of the best way to phrase his request.

“I was wondering if, um, you’d be willing to take your Jotun form sometime, just during sex.” Thor said to him after a little bit.

“Absolutely not.” Loki replied, not missing a beat, his gaze at Thor turning cold.  “What in the Nine Realms gave you the idea that I’d be alright with something like that?”

Thor blinked at the other’s sudden anger at him, knowing Loki’s rage was something no one in their right mind would want to trifle with.

Without a second thought, Loki disappeared from the bedroom without a trace. Thor sighed a bit and moved to get dressed before trying to figure out where his brother could have gone. There were three places in the palace he knew of where Loki often went off to for solace.

He then left his bedchambers and decided the first place to start looking would be Loki’s bedchambers. He knocked on the heavy wooden door before pushing it open. “Loki?” he called in, frowning when he saw no one in the dark room.

With that, he shut the door tightly and moved on, walking down the halls until he got to the large library. “Loki?” he called again, though a bit quieter this time, having learned never to call or shout in a library. He stepped inside the great room and started wandering between the tall shelves of books, quietly repeating his brother’s name over and over until he’d meandered through the entire library without finding a trace of his lover. With a sigh, he left the room and moved to the last place he could guess his brother would be.

Without wasting any time, Thor wound his way through the halls and out into Frigga’s gardens. He sighed softly when he found his brother just standing in the center, obviously in deep thought, while the first snow of winter fell around him. The snow had been falling for quite some time that day and had started even the previous day, the white blanket having accumulated quite a bit on the ground.

Thor silently stepped into the gardens their mother had given them access to, walking up behind his younger man softly.

“Loki.” He said softly, his eyes widening a bit when the other jumped before whirling around to face him. As the other whirled around to face him, his foot must have caught a bit of ice, because the next thing Thor knew, his brother had yelped and had fallen backwards in a large snowdrift.

“Oh, Loki, let me help you.” Thor said, moving to reach down and help his younger brother out of the snow, blinking when he saw the other’s face.

“What? What are you staring at?” Loki asked testily, starting to brush the snow off of his person, stopping when he saw the deep blue of his hands and the markings on his wrists and knuckles. He frowned, moving to feel at his face, tracing his fingers over the raised markings on his forehead, cheeks and chin.

Thor watched Loki, moving to gently take his hands in his own, just as amazed as the other when he found that the Jotun skin didn’t burn his own. “You’re lovely, Loki.” He said softly to the other man.

Loki just shook his head, not meeting Thor’s eyes. “No, I’m not. I’m hideous.”

“Loki, listen to me. You’re gorgeous. Whether your skin is pale or blue or your eyes are green like emeralds or red like rubies, you’re amazingly beautiful.” Thor said seriously, gently holding the other’s chin and making him look up into his eyes. “You’re beautiful and gorgeous and I love you.”

Loki blinked at that, watching Thor carefully. “Do you mean it?”

“Yes, of course I do. I love you no matter what you look like or where your true heritage lies.” Thor said with a grin to Loki, moving to lean in and press his lips against his lover’s, a bit of steam rising from their mouths.

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck, holding him close to himself and letting himself fall backwards into the snow with Thor, laughing happily.

“You said you wanted to make love to me while in this form, yes?” he asked with a grin to Thor.

Thor looked down and nodded, smiling to the other happily, stroking his cool cheek and admiring the way his black hair fanned out around his head in the snow. He then leaned down and kissed Loki lovingly and warmly, moving to straddle the other’s hips.

Loki kissed Thor back almost immediately, parting his lips just a bit and feeling as Thor wasted no time pushing his tongue into his mouth and massaging it against Loki’s.

Loki couldn’t help but moan into the kiss as  it continued on, working his fingers through Thor’s hair easily and holding him close.

Thor lost himself in the kiss as he rubbed their tongues together, slipping his hands up Loki’s shirt and feeling at his torso, one hand feeling around the other’s torso while the other slipped down between his legs to rub at his crotch.

Loki moaned again, eagerly making his clothes all disappear from his body.

Thor pulled back, looking down to gaze at and admire his brother’s blue nude body beneath him. He let his fingers trace the markings down his body, rubbing the slit between his legs and smiling when he felt it start to react, a bit of warm wetness hitting his fingers while his brother moaned heatedly.

Thor grinned and rubbed at Loki’s cock, getting it completely hard easily as he felt the other man’s moans getting himself hard in his own pants. He kissed down Loki’s neck and to his torso, sucking at one of his blue nipples, using the other’s moans as encouragement.

“Ah, Thor…” Loki moaned out to the blonde man, moving to push his hips up against the other’s thigh eagerly.

“Oh? Do you want me to skip all this this time?” Thor asked, pulling away and laughing softly.

“Yes, I do. Get to the good stuff.” Loki replied to him honestly and a bit impatiently.

Thor laughed and moved to get off Loki, stripping down in front of him and enjoying the way the other’s deep red eyes scanned down his body as more and more skin was bared. When he was totally nude, he moved down to get between the other’s legs, gently lapping at the warm wetness between his legs easily and teasingly.

Loki moaned easily as he felt Thor’s tongue slip into him just enough to get him squirming and whining in the snow. “Thor, by the Norns….”

Thor laughed and grinned to Loki before pulling away. “Alright, alright, fine. Can you conjure up some lubricant or something?”

Loki nodded and did as he was told, waving his hand in the air and letting the small jar of oil fall into his hand before he handed it over to Thor.

Thor took the bottle and moved to slick himself up generously. He then got himself in position and lined himself up with Loki. “Ready?”

Loki nodded and panted to him, spreading his legs even further. He gasped and moaned with pleasure as the other pushed into him easily and smoothly, the wetness of his entrance and the lube allowing him to slide in almost effortlessly.

“Ah, Thor, that feels good….” Loki moaned to the other man easily, hugging him tightly against himself, moaning even louder as the older man started to move, getting right into it and moving quickly and roughly, just as he’d learned Loki loved. Loki loved rough sex, always having the best orgasms during it.

Thor smiled as he listened to his younger brother moan and mewl beneath him, the other’s fingernails scraping across his back as their hips started to slap together with each thrust.

Loki mewled and screamed as he hit each orgasm, grinning when he finally felt Thor’s hot seed spill deep into him, leaving them both panting and sticky with sweat and semen.

Thor panted and pulled out of Loki easily, laying down next to him in the snow, taking hold of his hand.

“Gods, you’re amazing.” He panted with a grin to the other man.

“I know.” Loki replied easily, moving to kiss Thor’s lips lovingly.

They rested together in their mother’s garden easily and happily, making a pact to never let their mother know what had gone on in her beloved gardens. After a while, Thor sat up easily with his younger brother.

“Loki, do you trust me?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Loki asked with a frown and a quirk of his eyebrow.

“It means do you trust me?” Thor replied with a small shrug.

Loki nodded to him easily. “Yes, I do. Why do you ask?”

“If I promised to protect you, would you keep your Jotun form for the rest of today?”


	6. Chapter 6

Loki frowned a bit at that as he looked up at Thor. “Thor….”

“Loki, please.” Thor replied as moved to gently cup the other’s cobalt cheek, rubbing his cheekbone with his thumb as he looked into the other’s bright red eyes.

“You’ll protect me? You swear you will?” he asked after a bit of thinking in silence.

“Yes, of course.”

Loki sighed softly, thinking about it for a while longer. “Just for the rest of today.” He finally said, giving in to the older man.

Thor grinned at that and moved to kiss Loki’s lips lovingly and deeply for a bit, stroking his hair. “Let’s get dressed and get out of here.”

Loki nodded and moved to stand up easily, making clean, dry, warm clothes appear on his body easily. He then did the same to Thor with a flick of his wrist, smiling a bit when the other man seemed shocked by new clothes suddenly appearing on his body.

Thor then took Loki’s hand in his own, walking with the younger god to leave their mother’s gardens together and walk back into the large palace together. It wasn’t long until they walked past a servant, who seemed to do a double take when she saw the darker haired god.

Loki kept close to Thor as they walked together, as he couldn’t help but feel as if everyone in the palace and the realm was staring at him. He couldn’t help but picture a mother seeing him and having to cover the eyes of her child, telling them not to look at the ‘vile creature’. He glanced up at Thor, remembering how the other had told him everything would be fine. He just hoped he would be right about that.

Thor kept close to Loki easily, holding the younger man close against himself as they just walked around together, kissing his cheek softly to reassure him, noticing the way his eyebrows knit together in worry.

“Hey, do you want to get some lunch?” He asked curiously after a little while.

“Yes, I do, but….” Loki replied with a small frown.

“You’re worried about the dining hall?” Thor guessed easily.

Loki frowned and nodded to Thor at that.

“Don’t be. I’ll be right here with you. Nothing will happen, I promise.” The blonde said softly and easily to the younger man, rubbing his back lovingly.

Loki nodded and took a deep breath before holding his head high to give off the air that he was completely confident and sure of himself, walking into the large room with his lover, doing his best to keep his red eyes focused on staring straight ahead and not on the different stares people were giving him and they way the room had completely quieted down, save for a few whispers.

Thor set a hand on Loki’s back to gently reassure him, sitting down at the table with his lover easily and starting to help himself to food, acting as if everything were perfectly all right and perfectly normal.

Thor grabbed himself some meat, watching as Loki went for the breads and cheeses more and smiling a bit at that.

“Brother, you need more meat in your diet. You don’t get enough, and that’s why you’re so much smaller than me.” He said teasingly to his lover as Loki spread some jam on a small roll.

“You use your fists as weapons, my weapon is my brain.” Loki replied easily, looking over at Thor.

“I don’t use my fists. I use my hammer.” Thor replied before bursting into a wide, happy grin to Loki.

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes at that, catching Fandral’s eye as the other blonde was staring at him dumbfounded. “And what seems to be on your mind, dear Fandral? Or is there a big-breasted woman standing behind me?”

Fandral stuttered at that. “No, no, there isn’t. It’s just that, um, you’re not really looking too well, Loki.” He replied, wondering if the other knew he was blue and, if not, trying to come up with a tactful way of saying it.

“That’s funny. I feel perfectly healthy.” Loki commented as he ate, staring Fandral down, daring him to say what he knew the other was trying not to say.

“Well, um, it’s just that you’re, well, you’re…. blue.”

“I’m aware.”

Fandral blinked at that. “May I ask why? If you were taller, I’d think you were a Jotun.”

“That’s because I am a Jotun. I was born in Jotunheim to Jotun parents.” Loki replied, looking dead at Fandral.

“I never really took you for a Jotun. I mean you don’t seem like one.” Fandral said a bit awkwardly.

“What do you mean by that?” Loki asked curiously as he ate.

“Well, I mean, you’re too peaceful to be a Jotun. Unless you’re super angry, you seem to be pretty mellow. Jotuns are huge monsters. And you’re neither huge, nor a monster.”

Loki kept his face smooth, staring Fandral down for a while. “Tell me, Fandral, have you ever personally met every Jotun that lives on Jotunheim? Every last child and adult on that realm?”

“Well, no, I can’t say I have, but-“

“Then, assuming they must all be terrible and cruel is absolutely asinine.” Loki finally snapped to the blonde.

Fandral blinked at that. “My, Loki, I think you need to calm down. The blue’s starting freeze your brain.” He commented softly.

Loki snapped at that, grabbing the nearest thing to him, which thankfully happened to be a dinner roll, and hurled it at Fandral’s head.

“You have known me my entire life. How dare you treat me any differently, just because my skin isn’t like yours anymore.” He shouted at him before turning on his heel and storming out of the room, letting the large wooden doors slam behind him.

Thor frowned and sighed a bit, making eye contact with his mother and father at the head of the table.

Frigga nodded to him and gently tapped Odin’s shoulder, leaning over to whisper in her husband’s ear. “Darling, our youngest son needs us. We both knew this day would come.”

Odin looked over at her and nodded, moving to get up with her and Thor, walking out with them to start looking for Loki.

“If I know that boy, he’s gone to his bedchambers.” Frigga said to the pair of men, who both nodded and followed her through the many hallways until they arrived at Loki’s bedchamber. The queen lifted her hand and moved to gently knock on the doors.

“Loki, baby, are you in there?” she called into the room gently.

Loki frowned a bit when he heard the knocking, through relaxing a bit at the sound of her voice. He walked over to the door, cracking it open just a bit.

“What do you want?” he asked her softly, one of his red eyes peering through the crack at her.

“We want to talk, darling.” She replied to him easily.

Loki sighed softly before giving in to his mother and opening the door all the way and letting the three people into his room, though he couldn’t help but wonder why Odin was with them.

Frigga smiled to him gently, moving to gently sit him on his bed, the three of them all around him.

“Loki, do you know how you came to us, darling?” She asked him gently.

“Father said he found me on Jotunheim and took me back here.” Loki replied to her easily.

“That’s true. From the moment he took you, you were our son, our little baby boy. We were planning to tell you right away about your heritage, but we knew then that you’d have to grow up dealing with what you dealt with in the dining hall.” Frigga said to him easily, rubbing his arm gently.

“Loki, you need to know that, though we’ve waged plenty of wars with them, I don’t hate the Jotuns. Not their entire race, and certainly not you.” Odin said, sitting down on the other side of their youngest son easily. “What you’re doing is braver than anything I’ve ever seen even the strongest of warriors do. If anything bad or adverse ever happens, please report it right away and I’ll take care of it for you. I’m not expecting that the views of our society will suddenly change to be more accepting. I’m sure, people will know their boundaries, as you are the crown prince of the realm, however I can’t promise that everyone will.”

Loki listened to his father talking to him easily, for once seeming as if he truly cared about and loved him. He nodded and moved to wrap his arms around Odin easily.

“Thank you, Father.”


	7. Chapter 7

Frigga smiled warmly at the sight of their youngest son embracing his father like he’d always used to as a boy. “Come, my darlings. Why don’t we head back to the dining hall and finish our breakfasts?” she suggested easily.

Loki looked up at her and nodded, smiling a bit. He then moved to stand up, followed by the rest of his family, keeping close to Thor as they all headed back to the dining hall together.

Thor smiled to Loki softly, he and his lover following after their parents together.

“I’m proud of you, you know.” Thor whispered to Loki with a small smile, kissing his cheek gently.

Loki looked over at him at that and gave him a gentle smile before turning to face forward once again when they got back to the dining hall, walking in after their parents and taking their seats once again.

Fandral looked at the pair awkwardly, biting back any thought he had regarding Loki’s new hue. He cleared his throat awkwardly before deciding the best thing to do would be go about things as if they were totally normal. Thus, he smiled to Thor and started telling him all about the woman he’d shared a bed with the night before, going into great detail on the fine features of her body, telling him of her large, soft breasts, small waist, and her nice hips.

“I’m sorry, I think I’m going to be ill.” Loki said after Fandral had begun talking about the sorts of noises his bedmate had been making.

“You could just tell me to stop.” Fandral teased with a smile and a laugh.

“Well, yes, please do that too. However, I meant that I actually feel like I’m going to be physically ill.” Loki replied to him with a frown, feeling his stomach starting to churn within him threateningly.

Thor frowned at that, looking over at Loki. “Do you want me to get you to the healers?”

Loki nodded, conjuring up a bucket for himself just to be safe. “Yes, please.” He replied softly before leaning over the bucket and heaving into it, trying to be as silent as possible.

Thor frowned at that, scooping Loki up into his arms and carrying him out of the room hastily, practically running down the halls to get his brother to the healers while Loki clutched his bucket close to himself.

Thor burst into the large room, stopping when one of the healers calmly walked up to them. The woman looked over them and assessed the situation for a bit, then leading them over to a bed, letting Thor lay the other prince down easily.   
            “Did he eat anything foul, perhaps?” She asked softly, moving to check over the younger prince to see if he was running a fever.

“No, the food was fresh, I’m sure of it.” Thor replied to her with a shake of his head as he watched a couple other ladies walk over to help check over the youngest prince.

“And he’s been perfectly normal up until just now?” She asked curiously as they checked to make sure there wasn’t a sort of hidden illness manifesting in his body.

“Yes, he’s been perfectly healthy.” Thor replied with a nod, biting his lip a bit as he watched the ladies look over his brother, feeling his heart drop a bit with fear when one of the healers stopped her movements, her eyes wide.

The healer blinked a bit, glancing at the other two healers, then down at the ailing prince, and then up at Thor.  “Um, your grace, would you mind if we spent a bit of time alone with your brother?” She asked after a bit.

Thor blinked that time. He glanced down at Loki worriedly, but figured the healers knew best. “Very well. Please don’t take too long, though.” He replied, moving to step into the hall to give them some privacy, finding his parents both out there as well, looking rather worried.

“Did they say anything?” Frigga asked him curiously.

“They said to wait out here for a bit so they could talk to him in privacy.” Thor replied to her with a small sigh.

Frigga frowned at that and sighed, looking over at Odin. “We could go in and demand they tell us what’s going on.” She suggested to her husband.

Odin smiled a bit down at her, laughing softly a bit and moving to gently rest a hand on the small of her back. “I think it would be better if we exercised patience for this one. They will be out soon.” He said softly, rubbing her back gently.

Frigga nodded and kept close to her husband, glancing up at him and briefly making note that the peacetime the realm was experiencing seemed to have calmed him down quite a bit.

Her thoughts were interrupted, though, when the door opened, and one of the healers’ heads poked out. “You may come in now, your graces. Thank you for waiting.” She said, opening the door for them to let them inside the room.

Thor lead the way over to where Loki was sitting on the bed he’d been laid down on, his brother looking down at the floor, fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt a bit.

Frigga frowned at the sight of Loki’s actions, knowing immediately that something was off. She walked over to her son and moved to gently ret a hand on his shoulder, using a finger to gently tilt his head up to look at her.  “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Loki looked up at her, and glanced over to Thor briefly, swallowing a bit. “I’m pregnant.” He said softly, moving to wrap his arms around his abdomen.  The stares he’d gotten in the dining hall had only made him feel awkward. Now, he felt like an absolute freak of nature.

Odin caught the way Loki had glanced over at Thor before making the silent announcement, the room falling silent enough to hear a pin drop. “Do you have any idea who the father is?” he asked after a bit.

Loki looked up at him at that. “You’re not angry with me?”

“Loki, you’re 1,048 years old. I figured you were bound to go to bed with someone eventually.” Odin said with a soft smile to his son. “I’m not angry with you. As for the Father, he’d better pray to the Norns that he’s on my good side.”

Loki smiled softly at that, looking over at Thor and biting his lip, not really knowing how to tell his parents that he’d born a child with his older brother, or at least, he didn’t know how to tell them tactfully.

Frigga caught Loki’s shift in focus, looking over at Thor as well, then back to her younger son before catching on and smiling a bit.

“Odin, darling, can we talk over there?” she asked, pointing an empty corner on the other side of the room.

Odin nodded to her and moved to gently take her hand, walking with her over to the corner. “You know who it is, don’t you?” he asked softly.

She nodded and smiled to him, glancing back over at their sons. “It’s quite plain to see, if you look over at just the right time.” She replied to him, tilting her head at the boys to get her husband to look over and see the way Thor had cupped Loki’s cheeks and how he was kissing the other’s forehead before hugging him close to himself.

Odin blinked at the sight of their two sons, sighing softly. “You think Thor is the father, then?”

“I’m absolutely sure of it, my darling.” She replied to him with a nod.

“Well, you’ve never steered me wrong before.” Odin said, moving to gently kiss her cheek. “I suppose we ought to treat this as we would if Thor were a common man, then, yes?”

Frigga nodded and smiled to him. “I think that would be best, yes.

Odin nodded and took her hand, walking over to the pair once again, clearing his throat to get their attention.

“Thor, I must ask you plainly, are or are you not the father of the child Loki is carrying?” The old king asked, his face smooth.

Thor blinked at that and nodded a bit, looking down at his feet as he had when he was a boy and had been caught doing something he shouldn’t.

“Very well, then it seems we ought to go about this as we would had you been any other man.” Odin decided, looking at his oldest son. “Look at me, Thor, this isn’t a death sentence.” He said with a small sigh.

Thor obediently looked back up at his father, then over at his mother as she gently rubbed Loki’s back to comfort him and let him know everything would be alright.

“Loki may not be my child by blood, but he is still my youngest son. By impregnating him, you have threatened to steal away his honor. Doing so would be absolutely unforgivable and would be not only a grievous insult to him, but to Frigga, the Throne of Asgard, and myself.” Odin said seriously to Thor.

Thor swallowed a bit at that, looking back over at his younger brother. “What must I do to ensure that I don’t steal his honor away, then?”

“The only suitable thing to do would be to marry him.” Odin replied, looking over at the younger of the gods. “Do you accept this proposal?”

Thor nodded. “Yes, I do. I would be more than honored to rule with him by my side, when the time comes.”

“Loki, do you accept the proposal, as well?” Odin asked, looking at his smaller son.

Loki looked over at Thor and nodded. “Yes, I accept it.” He replied, knowing Thor knew he would be expecting only the best from him.

Thor couldn’t help but smile at that, finding himself imagining Loki in the traditional, long, white, intricately detailed wedding robes, their child growing within him.

“Wonderful. You two will be married within the next five or six months.” Odin said easily to the pair. He couldn’t help but be a bit nervous, though, remembering how much smaller in stature Loki was than Thor. If the baby ended up taking after him and being rather large, it could prove to be a rather difficult pregnancy, and there fore, a rather difficult next few months as they planned for the arrival of the child as well as a royal wedding.


	8. Chapter 8

After only about two months into the pregnancy, Loki decided that the nine months wouldn’t be over fast enough. It worse now, though, seeing as everyday had him running around the palace with Thor to help with the frantic wedding preparations.

He sighed as he stood still while a couple seamstresses helped to fit him into the long, ornate, and rather heavy white robes he’d be wearing for the ceremony. He sighed glad that at least Thor would be suffering in the heat of all his armor, so he wouldn’t be alone in that aspect.

He gladly stepped out of the robes when the seamstresses were finished altering them to fit his body, yawning a bit and heading out of the room. It seemed like the entire palace was working diligently to get things ready for the wedding they still had a month left until. The bakers and cooks were all planning a feast, the musicians were working on the music they’d play during the feast and celebrations, and the maids were all planning the decorations to make the palace even more impressive for the big day.

He sighed and moved to walk out to the gardens, sitting down on a bench easily, finding he wanted nothing more than to get away from the chaos for a while and just relax.

“It is rather draining, isn’t it?” Thor asked from behind Loki, laughing a bit when his brother jumped at the sound of his voice.

“Don’t frighten me like that.” Loki scolded, reaching over to smack the other’s leg, then calming down a bit, scooting over on the bench to let Thor sit down next to him and gently take his hand.

“I’m sorry. I never meant to.” Thor said, sitting next to Loki on the bench, wrapping an arm around his waist gently and kissing his cheek.

“I suppose I can forgive you.” Loki replied to him, leaning into him a bit.

“Thank you.” Thor laughed as he held the younger man close to himself. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. I have a bit of a headache, but I’ll be alright.” Loki replied with a small smile to him as the other started to rub his side gently.

Thor nodded and smiled a bit. “I’m going to be happy when we’re married and all of this is over.”

“As am I. It’ll be worth it, but it’s almost overwhelming at this point.”

“I’m going to have to start looking for a kitten to give you soon.” Thor said with a smile. “I think a black one would suit you.”

Loki smiled at that, remembering the tradition of giving the bride a kitten as a gift. “I honestly don’t care what color it is. Just so long as it’s well-behaved.”

Thor smiled and laughed at that, kissing his cheek lovingly, hugging him close.

Loki just sighed as he cuddled up with Thor and leaned into him on the bench easily.

“What say we get out of here and go see how the nursery planning is coming along?” Thor suggested after a bit.

Loki nodded to that, standing up with the blond man and moving with him to walk back into the main part of the palace, going down to the room next to the one that would become theirs after they were wed. The room wasn’t anywhere close to being ready or finished, but there was still plenty of time to complete it.

The room they’d decided to be the nursery had a large window to let in the sunlight during the day. The walls would be colored a pastel yellow and all the furniture had been commissioned from the finest carpenters in Asgard, including a bassinet, a rocking chair, and a small bookcase.

So far, however, the only elements of the room that were ready were the coloring of the walls and the soft rug on the floor. A large sheet stood propped up in the corner, the layout of the room having been sketched out for them to look over and approve.

Loki walked over and picked up the rolled up sheet of paper, sitting on the floor and unrolling it to look over the plan with Thor, wanting to make sure everything would be absolutely perfect.

Thor sat down next to Loki and looked over the plan sheet with him, watching his brother wave a hand over the paper to make an image of the furniture appear in the room around them, a theoretical version of what the nursery would look like when finished.

Loki looked around the room, assessing every little detail, looking for any flaws or imperfections.

“I think it looks lovely. It’s a nice room for our child.” Thor said after a bit to break the silence, trying to figure out what his brother was thinking, though judging from the crease between his eyebrows, it couldn’t be too good. “Loki, what say you?”

“The crib and bassinet shouldn’t be so close to the window. If it were to start raining or storming, it could spook the little one quite a bit, and being so close to the window could make it worse. Besides, what if someone were to come and see them through the window and sneak in and steal them away?” Loki nitpicked with a frown to Thor.

“We’re on the second story, though.” Thor pointed out to his brother, wondering if it was normal for expecting mothers to be this picky about the nursery or anything for their baby.

“Still. I don’t want the crib and bassinet that close to the window. I want them more towards the center.” Loki said stubbornly, making a quill and bottle of ink appear, drawing arrows to direct the servants in charge of the nursery where to put the bassinet and the crib, then drawing arrows to the toy chest to put it where the crib and bassinet had been.

Thor sighed a bit as he watched his brother alter the design plans, then wave his hand to make the image around them match.

“There. That’s much more practical.” Loki said with a satisfied nod as he looked around at it all. “What do you think?”

“I think it looks nice.” Thor replied, having learned through his thousands of years of life not to disagree with or cross Loki when he was completely adamant about something and just let him get his way and be done with it. Otherwise, he’d never hear the end of it until he agreed to do what the other wanted just to get him to shut up.

Loki nodded in agreement, rolling the sheet back up and making the quill, ink, and image around them disappear. He then moved to get up from the ground with Thor easily, dusting himself off.

“What shall we do now?” he asked curiously, putting the sheet back in its corner and moving to leave the room with Thor.

“Well, that depends. Are you hungry?” the blonde asked in return.

“I’m almost always hungry anymore.” Loki said with a nod.

“Then come with me. I’ve got an idea I think you’ll like.” Thor said before taking Loki’s hand and happily leading him through the hallways to go down to the kitchen as they often had as young boys.

Loki smiled, remembering the back entrance to the kitchens clearly, following Thor through the halls to get into the kitchen with him. They stopped outside the door, Loki moving to crack the door open a bit to see if the coast was clear and if they could get in, get some food, and get out quickly. Luckily enough, all the cooks and bakers seemed to be busy planning the feast, giving them more than enough space to grab a couple of the fresh cream puffs before running away with their prizes.

Thor smiled and followed Loki into the room, loving the mischievous gleam that had developed in his brother’s green eyes as they silently snuck into the kitchen together, grabbing a couple cream puffs each, before quickly dashing out of the room, holding in their laughter until they were safely away in a wide empty hallway.

“Ah, we’re going to have to rule a realm one day.” Thor said with a laugh as they caught their breath.

“Yes, but today is not that day. Besides, we’ve only just passed our first thousand years. We have plenty of time to grow up. If we ever do.” Loki replied with a smile as he took a bite into one of his pastries, humming at the taste.

Thor nodded and smiled to Loki, laughing as a bit of the cream from on top of the pastry had gotten on the tip of his lover’s nose. He gently wiped it away with his thumb, kissing the tip of Loki’s nose.

“I love you.” He said softly to him.

“I love you, too, Thor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this one was shameless fluff and filler. I'll move on with the plot in the next chapter, I promise!


	9. Chapter 9

Loki frowned as he was woken up far too early in the morning to his liking, the hand of a servant gently shaking his shoulder insistently.

“Your majesty, please wake up. We need to start getting ready for the ceremony.” She said to him.

The ceremony. Ah, yes, the ceremony. The big even everyone had been scrambling to make perfect was already upon them.

Loki opened his eyes tiredly, moving to look up at the woman trying to wake him up, a couple others in the room with his breakfast, as well as the long white robes. As per tradition, Thor was nowhere in sight, having been separated from him the previous night.

He sat up after a little bit more prodding, letting the woman with his breakfast set the tray on his lap while the others drew his bath and infused it with rose scented oils. The young god ate his meal peacefully and contently, being whisked away to the bathtub the moment after he was finished, stripping down before getting into the warm water to have his body and hair washed and cleaned until he smelled of roses and vanilla.

The goddesses then helped him out of the bath and dried him off easily, a couple of them dabbing a bit more of the scented oil onto his skin before they moved to help him into the tailored white robes that were still very heavy on him. He stood there patiently as the ladies fastened and tied the robes until they were all on him perfectly.

Loki sighed a bit as he looked at himself in the mirror, the long white robes fitting him perfectly while still concealing the slight bump that had developed on his abdomen.

Thor was in a daze as he let the servants help him into his armor of leather and gleaming silver. He was going to be getting married that day, to Loki no less. Years before, he never would have imagined things would turn out the way they had. However, he couldn’t be happier that they had.

He couldn’t help but start to imagine what the other would look like when they saw each other again outside the doors of the great throne room that had been decorated lavishly for the day. He had no idea what the white robes would look like on him, but he knew they’d look lovely. Almost everything looked lovely on Loki.

“-grace? Your grace?” A nurse broke him out of his daze.

“Ah, yes?” he asked curiously, looking down at the smaller woman.

“Your betrothed is ready when you are.” She said to him easily.

Thor nodded at that and smiled a bit. “Tell him I’m ready and will meet him at the doors.”

She nodded and smiled a bit at that, leaving the room easily to return to where Loki was waiting to tell him the other was ready.

Loki looked up when he heard the woman come back into the room.

“He’s ready, your grace. It’s time.” She announced to him happily.

Loki couldn’t help but smile at that, nodding and moving to stand up from where he’d been sitting and waiting, moving to walk out with the handmaids that lead him down the halls to meet Thor at the doors of the throne room.

He took a deep breath as he stood next to the other man, taking his arm easily.

“There’s got to be thousands to tens of thousands of people in there.” He said softly as they waited for their cue.

“They’re all here for us.” Thor replied softly. “Don’t worry. You’re gorgeous.”

Loki looked up at him and smiled a bit easily, leaning up to kiss his cheek softly before getting back into position as the large doors were opened for them and they processed down the center aisle together, the large audience rising respectfully as they entered.

Loki held onto Thor’s arm securely, keeping his gaze ahead to where Odin, Frigga, and a priestess were all waiting at the front of the room for them, ready with the ribbons for the ceremony.

He couldn’t help but smile a bit as they got to the front of the large room, kneeling respectfully in front of the priestess briefly before standing up once more, the audience then sitting down simultaneously.

The priestess began the ceremony by calling for the ancestors to bless the marriage of the two for all of eternity, until the day of Ragnarok came and brought an end to all things. She continued the ceremony with the reading of ancient, traditional scriptures, then directing the pair to turn and stand facing each other and take each other’s hands easily and take their vows.

“Loki, I vow to protect you and cherish you until the end of everything. I vow to do my best to keep you safe, healthy, and happy.” Thor said to the other man as Odin came forward with one of the ribbons, tying it around their arms tightly.

“Thor, I vow to protect and cherish you, as well, until the day comes where everything comes to an end. I will do my best to keep you happy and I will try my hardest to not be too difficult to you. I will keep your smile on your face as much as I possibly can through all our years together.” Loki replied to him as Frigga tied another ribbon around their arms.

The priestess then came forward and tied three more ribbons around their arms as they continued to hold each other’s hands, continuing to ask the ancestors to bless the union. Then, they waited for a bit for the sign from the ancestors to come. It was common knowledge that if their hands ever broke apart before the ribbons were removed, the marriage was not blessed and therefore would be a weak union. If they didn’t, however, the union was blessed and would be a strong, fruitful one.

The drums pounded as they all waited together as the royal couple held each other’s hands securely. Once the time passed, the drums grew louder in celebration with the rest of the audience, the room filled with cheers as the people all stood and celebrated happily for the new couple.

Loki smiled a bit as Frigga and Odin removed the ribbons from their arms, letting the pair let go of each other’s hands at long last.

Thor grinned widely to Loki and wrapped an arm around his waist, walking with him back down the aisle and down the hall to the dining hall for the feast where the food had already been set up and the musicians had already begun to play their instruments in jubilee.

“My darling Loki. This has been one of the best days of my life.” Thor said happily to his brother, leading him to the long, head table where they’d be sitting together in the center.

“It’s been one of mine as well.” Loki replied with a smile to him. “Ah, I’m starving.”

“As am I.” Thor agreed with a laugh.

“Yes, but you’re always hungry.” Loki pointed out to him easily as the rest of the guests filed into the room happily, and took seats at the many long tables in the great room. As they all took their seats, a server came to the newlywed couple and easily poured mead into their goblets.

Thor frowned a bit at that, looking over at Loki. “Loki, it can have adverse affects on our child if you imbibe any alcohol while pregnant. I urge you, do not drink.”

“I’m no fool, Thor, I wasn’t planning to drink it. However, if I told the serving boy not to fill my goblet because I’m pregnant, word would spread like a wild fire before we’re given the chance to announce it formally.” Loki replied softly to him, then making sure no one was looking before he changed the mead to milk.

Thor smiled a bit at that. “You’re so very clever, my love.” He complimented happily.

“I know.”

Thor laughed heartily at that, watching as everyone around them had their glasses filled and soon, large plates of almost absurd amounts of food appeared along all the tables. Thor grinned at that and helped himself to the food with his new husband happily, eating with him merrily.

When they’d finished, He stood up and cleared his throat to get the attention of the room before looking over at Loki. “Loki, I think it’s come time to exchange our wedding gifts together. I pray you’ll enjoy mine.” He said before a servant came forward with a small black kitten with white spots all over it’s tiny body, a large green ribbon tied nicely around it’s neck.

Loki smiled a bit as he gently took the tiny kitten and it mewed before nuzzling into his hold. “It’s perfect. Is it a he or a she?” he asked curiously, gently stroking the kitten’s fur.

“It’s a she. She quite reminded me of you.” Thor replied with a grin to Loki happily.

“I love her.” Loki replied easily, passing the little kitten to a servant to have brought to their chambers easily, and then standing up as another brought the gift he’d gotten for Thor under a large sheet.

“Though I pray you’ll never have to use it, I hope you will bring this into battle with you.” Loki said as he pulled out a gilded longsword from the sheets, the hilt encrusted with rubies and emeralds, the blade made of shining elven steel.

“Ah, Loki, It’s perfect.” Thor said as he took the sword from him easily and tested it in his hand. “Not too heavy, not too terribly light. It’s the best size for my hand and the emeralds gleam like your eyes. I love it.” He said to his brother happily, letting a servant take the new sword to his armory, then going forward to kiss his new husband’s lips warmly.  



	10. Chapter 10

Loki smiled a bit as crowds formed around him and Thor when it came to the end of the feast as the sun set at the end of the day, the people guiding them along out of the dining hall to bring them to their bedchambers for the night to consummate the marriage. On the way, they were gradually taken out of their clothes until they got to the large room together. Thor laughed happily as he was pushed into Loki, both of them in only their underclothes, wrapping his arms around the other happily before sweeping him into his arms and carrying him into their bedchambers, then shutting the door behind them.

“Ah, finally. We’re married.” Thor sighed easily, setting Loki down on the large, soft bed before moving to sit down next to him on the mattress. “Now we don’t have to worry about too much until the baby comes.”

“We have to worry about preparations for the baby. And keeping the news of the baby quiet until we announce it.” Loki pointed out easily to Thor as the other got onto the bed next to him.

“True. But we still have six months until he or she comes. Hey, when do you think we ought to announce your pregnancy?” Thor asked, resting a hand on Loki’s belly, the slight bump covered by the under robe he wore beneath the heavier wedding robes.

“I don’t want to really worry about things like that right now, Thor.”

“Alright. What did you want to talk about?” Thor asked with a small smile to Loki, gasping when his brother pulled him over rather harshly and kissed his lips lovingly and deeply.

Thor blinked before shutting his eyes and kissing his new husband deeply and lovingly in return, falling back to the bed with him. He hummed into the kiss, his tongue darting out the moment he felt Loki’s lips part against his own, slipping it into the other’s mouth, his fingers moving to tangle into his brother’s long raven hair.

Loki moaned softly into the kiss, knowing the sound would drive his brother absolutely insane, massaging their tongues together and smiling through the kiss as Thor got on top of him, the other man starting to kiss him harder and with much more ferocity.

“Ah, Thor, be careful how you go about this. Just in case.” Loki said softly as they broke the kiss to breathe.

Thor nodded, moving to gently untie the ties holding the under robe shut, hastily getting the garment off of the other’s body, then moving to start kissing and sucking at his neck, doing whatever he could to get the other to make those pretty little moans he so adored.

Loki gasped softly as Thor went at his neck, the other man marking his flesh with ease. He moaned a bit while Thor moved his kisses down his body, teasing every square inch of his exposed skin with the sweet kisses and a few nips here and there.

Thor smiled as he listened to Loki moan and pant beneath him, the other man completely aroused now, kissing at the insides of his thighs teasingly as his husband squirmed around beneath him.

“Thor, damn you, stop teasing me…” Loki whined to the other man, frowning down at him.

Thor laughed happily at that, moving to kiss between the other’s legs, suckling at his soft folds before pushing his tongue inside easily, grinning against his soft skin as he heard Loki moaning and whining even more above him.

“Ah, you’re so ready for me.” Thor said as he pulled away, gently pushing a couple fingers into him to feel at the warm wetness that had built up there.

“Yes, I am. Now stop making me wait.” Loki replied impatiently, moaning a bit as Thor crooked his fingers just right to rub against the spot the other knew drove him crazy.

Thor laughed and nodded to Loki easily, kissing his belly softly before pulling the fingers out. “Are you sure you’re ready? You don’t want to wait a bit more?” he teased.

“Just do it already!” Loki snapped back, smacking the other’s bare shoulder.

Thor just laughed and nodded before moving to push into the other man easily and slowly, groaning with pleasure at the soft warmth.

Loki moaned at that, holding onto Thor tightly as the larger man pished into him and held still, letting him get used to the feeling. “Ah, go ahead and move.” He panted out after a little bit.

Thor nodded and smiled a bit as he pulled his hips back before pushing them back forward, repeating the motions slowly and easily. “Oh, Loki… You always feel so amazing…”

Loki smiled up at him a bit, moaning in reply as Thor repeated the motions, soon starting to pick up the pace.

Thor kept going for a few minutes, groaning and panting heavily as he felt the other progressively tighten up around him until Loki finally climaxed. He hit his own climax into the younger god, groaning out with pleasure.

After a bit, he pulled out and collapsed down next to his new husband on the bed.

“I love you.” Loki said softly, rolling onto his side to hug Thor close to himself.

“I love you, too, Loki.” Thor replied, gently resting a hand on the soft swell of Loki’s abdomen, softly rubbing the soft skin.

Loki smiled softly to Thor and shut his eyes tiredly, slipping asleep with ease.

Thor didn’t last too much longer, either, falling asleep as well as he held Loki close to himself.

The blonde woke in the morning to the light of the sun streaming into their bedroom, Loki still fast asleep in his arms. He smiled, knowing they would be left alone for the most of the next couple days to let them get settled into the new marriage.

“Oh, hello there.” He said softly as the tiny kitten he’d gotten Loki as a wedding gift jumped up onto the bed, kneading at the soft blankets contently. He smiled and reached over to gently stroke the soft dark fur, looking over at his lover mumbled incoherently in his sleep, stirring slightly before settling back into the bed. “I never thought I could ever like marriage. It’s not so bad when your spouse is very attractive, though.” He said softly, gently picking the cat up by the scruff, holding it gently and stroking its soft fur as it mewed at him softly.

He smiled a bit and stroked the kitten gently, looking over at Loki as the other man slept next to him. In only a few short months, they’d have their own son or daughter to look after. He smiled at the thought of having a little child that would look like a perfect blend of himself and Loki, being able to teach the child to walk through the halls of the palace and watch as Loki taught them sorcery just as Frigga had taught him while Thor spent his days training to be a warrior with other boys.

Loki stirred a bit in his sleep, waking up and looking up at Thor next to him. “How long have you been awake?” he asked softly.

“Not too long, don’t fear.” Thor replied with a smile to him happily.

Loki nodded and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes easily. He then leaned into Thor, relaxing with him.

Thor set the kitten down and wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist, his other hand moving to gently rest on his belly, rubbing it softly. “I can’t wait to meet our child.” He said softly.

“Nor can I. I hope they get your smile.” Loki replied softly as he slowly woke up next to his new husband.

Thor smiled at that and softly rubbed Loki’s belly. “I hope they get your wits.” He replied honestly, kissing his temple gently.

Loki smiled softly at that and leaned into Thor. “What do you think it will be, a boy or a girl?” he asked curiously.

“I’m not sure. Mother said once that mothers sometimes can sense the sex of their baby before it’s even born.” Thor replied with a small smile to him.

“Well, if that’s true, I haven’t sensed anything yet, so don’t even try to ask.” Loki replied easily. “I want breakfast, honey. I’m hungry.”

Thor laughed and nodded. “I’m rather hungry as well. I’ll have some brought to us.” He replied easily to the other man, moving to get out of the bed.

Loki smirked a bit as he watched the other get out of the bed, biting his bottom lip as he watched the larger, more muscular man move to a chair on the other side of the room to get his robe one, the muscles in his back flexing as he moved. He hummed as he watched the other move, his eyes drawn to the other’s tight, perfectly pinched backside. “Don’t be too long, now. Mama may get lonely.” He said, keeping his eyes trained on the other’s backside easily.

“I’m only getting a servant. I doubt I’ll be too long.” Thor replied with a laugh, unaware of the way his husband and lover was gazing at him. He moved to kiss Loki’s forehead gently before heading off to get a servant so they could get their breakfast brought to their room.

Loki sighed contently and rested back in the soft pillows of the bed easily, resting a hand on his belly easily. Though he hadn’t thought so at the time, he figured the baby coming into the picture was one of the best things that had ever happened to him. Had it not for that little baby, he doubted Thor ever would have wed him. Now the blonde man was all his for the rest of eternity. He smiled at the thought, rubbing his belly absently.

“Now all we have to do is plan for you, little one.  I do hope you’ll be easy on me through the next few months before you’re born.” He murmured softly, a warm smile pulling at his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

The months passed faster than Loki was entirely prepared for.  Week by week, his girth swelled more and more, eventually coming to the point where it couldn’t be concealed any longer by roomy clothing. No matter how much room was given to the clothes he wore, the small bump was still visible.

“Don’t worry. Everything will be all right. All we have to do is go out there, announce that you’re expecting our first child, and then just stand there and smile happily as everyone cheers.“ Thor said, rubbing his husband’s shoulders and neck as the other man fretted in their bedroom in front of the mirror, one hand carding through his hair with the other resting on his belly.

“Yes, but people will figure out that I’m far too pregnant to have conceived after we were married. I don’t want our child to be considered illegitimate because of it.” Loki replied with a sigh. That was really only half of his worries. While he was worried about their son or daughter being regarded as a bastard, he was also worried about his own reputation. He couldn’t help but be fearful of what people might say about him. He didn’t want another instance like the one that had come about when he’d brought back Sleipnir, being jeered at and called the stallion’s whore.

“This child will be their prince or princess. They will be treated with reverence.” Thor replied with a small sigh. “Come. The sooner we finish this, the sooner we head to the healers to check in on the child.” He said, coaxing his husband out to head to the large balcony of the palace where they’d be able to address the public. He’d be happy when it was done so they could head to the healers. He hadn’t had too much experience with pregnancies at all, but he was worrying about Loki and their child. Even Frigga had said that he was too big to only be six months along, and that he looked more like she had at nine months. Though he couldn’t be sure about anything until they got the healers to look over everything.

Loki took a deep breath, his hands supporting his back easily as a pair of servants the doors, revealing the massive crowd of Aesir looking up at them eagerly, more than ready for the big news they’d been promised.

Thor smiled to Loki easily as they walked onto the balcony together, keeping close to his husband.

“Thank you all for waiting on us, ladies and gentleman.” Thor said easily, his booming voice carrying through the crowd easily. “We won’t keep you waiting much longer. My dear husband and I have wonderful news to deliver. In only a matter of months, the realm will have a new prince or princess.”

Loki had to cover his ears as the crowd burst into applause and cheers.

Thor laughed and wrapped an arm around Loki’s shoulders, hugging him close to himself happily as the crowd continued to cheer and celebrate.

“Thor, the healers. This noise will give me another headache.” Loki complained to the blonde man, tugging his shirt impatiently.

Thor laughed and nodded, kissing Loki’s head. “Let’s wave goodbye and smile, then we’ll take our leave.” He said to the other.

Loki sighed and put on a wide, happy smile, waving to the crowd alongside Thor. After just a bit of that, they returned inside, starting on their way to go to the healers’ chambers for a routine check on the fetus and on Loki. They were welcomed inside easily, one healer already having a cup of herbal tea ready for Loki, having added a bit of honey like he preferred. He took the cup and sipped it easily as they were ushered inside and over to a padded bed that had been prepared for them.

One of the healers, one that specialized in midwifery, helped Loki up onto the bed, then down into a laying position. “How have you been feeling, your grace? “ She asked curiously as she moved to start checking him over.

“I’ve been well. I mean, I’ve been better, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” Loki replied, shifting a bit when the woman pushed on his chest a bit.

“They’re tender. That’s good, that’s normal. Your chest will swell a bit more as your body prepares for the baby. Leaking is normal, too.” She said to him easily. She moved to open the robes he was wearing, untying the green fabric to reveal his large belly. She rubbed her hands together to warm them before gently pressing her hands to his abdomen, feeling around it easily before pausing for a moment.

“What is it? What’s the matter?” Thor asked her with a frown as he kept protectively close to his husband.

“It seems like there’s more than one child in there. They’re big enough to tell clearly now, but it looks like you’re having twins.” She explained to them with a smile.

“Twins? I’ll have to give birth to two of them?” Loki asked in shock.

“Yes, you will. In a row.” She replied with a nod to him easily, blinking when the pregnant prince fainted at the thought. She smiled a bit and turned to Thor. “He’s in wonderful condition, and so are both of your children. Keep it up, your grace.”

Thor nodded and gently stroked Loki’s hair. “I’ll do my best. I must admit, it’s difficult sometimes to keep a level head.”

She nodded and smiled at that. “I understand. Pregnant people aren’t as joyful to live with as one would think. But you two make a lovely, very strong couple. I have no doubt that you’ll be good parents.”

Thor smiled at that and moved to pick up his unconscious husband once again.  “Thank you very much. I assume you want to see us again in another couple weeks?” He asked curiously as he cradled Loki close to himself.

“Yes, I do. In a month or so, I’ll start wanting to see you every week.” She replied easily.

Thor nodded and smiled to her easily, walking out easily with Loki in his arms, a servant following along with the tea.

“How is he?” Frigga asked, walking up to her son, getting a bit concerned at the sight of Loki passed out in Thor’s arms.

Thor jumped a bit at the sudden appearance of his mother. “Oh, hello. Loki is in wonderful condition. So are the babies.”

She blinked at that. “’Babies’?” She repeated curiously.

“We just found out. Loki is going to be having twins. The thought of delivering two babies in a row shocked him so much that he fainted.” Thor replied with a smile to his mother happily.

“Oh my. I hope for his sake that they both take after him and aren’t very large babies.” She said as they walked back to their chambers together.

Thor smiled at that and nodded a bit as they got back to their bedchambers, letting Frigga hold the door open for him to carry his husband inside and set him down on the bed. “Loki, wake up.” He sad, gently patting his the other’s cheeks to bring him back to consciousness.

Loki groaned and stirred a bit as he woke up, blinking blearily and looking up at Thor, then over at Frigga as she made her way over to the side of the bed.

“How are you, my darling?” She asked, helping him get into more of a sitting position, putting a couple pillows behind his back to help support him.

“I’m alright. Am I really going to be having twins?” He asked, turning to Thor as the blonde man absently played with his long dark curls, absently braiding a bit of it.

“Yes, you are. You weren’t dreaming, Loki.” Thor replied as he played with his husband’s hair, personally rather enjoying the way pregnancy had made it grow longer and thicker, the dark curls now falling just past his chest.

Loki sighed at that, rubbing his belly absently. “I suppose I’m alright with having two babies. However, I’m by no means excited about _having_ two babies.” He thought aloud.

Frigga smiled and laughed at that, rubbing her youngest son’s shoulder. “The birthing bed isn’t easy for anyone, that much is certain. I’m sure the healers will do all they can to alleviate the pain for you. You may not be muscle-bound like your brother, but you’re strong in your own right.”

“I’m not that muscle-y.” Thor defended as he played with Loki’s hair.

“Thor, who are you trying to fool? You’re huge.” Loki replied with a smirk to the blonde man, gently hitting his toned chest with the back of his hand.

Thor couldn’t help but laugh a bit at that, catching the other’s hand and holding it in his own. “Yeah, well at least I’m not super small like you. You’re like a twig, Loki.” He teased back.

Loki cracked a bit more of a smile and smacked Thor’s head with his other hand. “I am no such thing. I have lean muscle. I’m slim.” He replied easily. “At least I was, until these two decided to come into the picture.”

Thor grinned to Loki and laughed a bit, kissing the other’s forehead. “You’re lovely, no matter how large those babies make you.”

Loki smiled at that and leaned into Thor easily, as the other went back to playing with his hair. “You really know how to woo me.”

“I should, I’m your husband.” Thor laughed easily as he began to braid all of Loki’s hair after taking out the first small one.

Loki smiled and leaned into Thor as he let the blonde man play with his hair. He yawned a bit, the paleness of his skin gradually fading away as his skin turned its natural shade of blue.

“Don’t worry, darling. Pregnancy uses up a lot of the energy you acquire. This goes for your magical abilities as well. I doubt you’ll be able to keep your Asgardian form for more than an hour or so from now until the babies are born.” Frigga explained to her youngest son as Thor finished the long braid and tied it off at the end.

Loki nodded and sighed softly, rubbing his belly. While he knew nothing would happen to him, as to cause him harm would be a rather serious crime, especially while he was pregnant with the next heirs to the throne. She smiled and gently rubbed his back lovingly.

“Don’t worry about anything too much, darling. Stress isn’t good for expecting mothers or their babies. Just relax and lay low.” She said, easily. “Thor, you have to help him remain at peace for these next few months. It won’t be easy, trust me.”

“I can handle it, Mother.” Thor replied with a wide, determined grin.

“I’m sure you can, darling.” She replied, laughing and patting Thor’s cheek gently. “You’ll make a lovely father.”

Thor grinned even wider at that and hugged Loki close to himself, one hand moving to gently rub his husband’s swollen belly, laughing when he felt one of twins kick at his hand.

Frigga smiled at the pair and kissed Loki’s temple before leaving the room to leave them alone together.

Thor smiled happily as he held a hand on Loki’s belly as he felt the twins kicking at him, moving down to gently kiss the other’s belly happily. “Ah, Loki. I can’t wait to meet them. I love them so much already.” He confessed easily to the other man.

“Mother was right. You’re going to make an amazing father.” Loki replied, moving to gently reach down and run his fingers through Thor’s blonde hair.

“Just like you’re going to be an amazing mother.” Thor replied happily to Loki easily, continuing to rub and kiss his belly.

Loki couldn’t help but smile at that, figuring the last few months of the pregnancy wouldn’t be too terrible after all.


	12. Chapter 12

Thor sighed a bit as he sat with Loki in the large throne room, the two of them required to be there as the princes of Asgard while Odin met with ambassadors from other realms. The blonde had an arm draped around Loki’s shoulders as they sat in polite silence.

Loki had to admit; he’d never more bored before. Frigga had told them to attend the meeting, though, as they would have start doing so when Thor was crowned the king of Asgard. He winced a bit as he felt a dull pain in his lower back, though not making too much sound. He’d been feeling the same pains periodically for a half hour now at least, figuring it was just from discomfort or something of the like. It made sense, though, as the chairs weren’t comfortable at all. He’d had to conjure up some cushions for himself so he could bear it. He let his mind wander as the meeting droned on. However, he soon found that just letting his mind meander was getting harder to do as the pain came back, a bit worse this time, seeming to move out from his back and to his lower abdomen.

“-I’m sure you know all about it, Allfather, what with your dear exotic son. Or daughter…” One of the ambassadors said, gesturing over to the very pregnant Jotun sitting next to Odin and Thor.

“Dear ambassador, I’m not a bird or a fruit. I am not exotic. I was raised in Asgard, I’m Asgardian, pure and simple.” Loki replied, trying to keep his impatience from leaking into his voice. At eight months, he was already heavy with the expected twins. With all the added weight, he was uncomfortable to say the least. He just wished he could get the babies out from within him and end the pregnancy at long last. One of the many things he hated the most, though, was when he’d be approached and people would tell him how happy they were for him and that he was glowing, or they’d just suddenly start touching his protruding abdomen.

The ambassador was taken aback by the reply, but just smiled and laughed a bit. “Ah, the moody stages of pregnancy. My wife was the same way.” He said easily.

Loki gave a fake, sarcastic smile and a laugh, letting it fall as he kept eye contact with the man. He said nothing more as another sharp pain erupted in his lower abdomen, wincing and shutting his eyes in pain.

Thor frowned at the look of pain on his brother’s face, moving to gently rub the other’s back, knowing it was perfectly normal for Loki to have cramps. At least, that’s what the healer had told them.

Loki sighed as the pain subsided after a bit, keeping close to Thor as the meeting continued on, rubbing his large belly, dealing with the pains that came in waves that seemed to be happening sooner and sooner.

He tuned everything out, though, as he felt something warm and wet start to flow down his leg. He figured he’d have known if he had to run to the bathroom, so he couldn’t be wetting himself. His eyes went wide with realization of what was happening as all the men around them started to laugh happily.

“Thor. Thor!” He whispered urgently to the blonde man, tugging at his arm to get his attention. “It’s happening. Thor, it’s happening.” He said when he finally had the blonde’s attention.

Thor blinked in confusion, taking a moment to understand before his eyes went wide as well. “Oh, Norns! Loki, please don’t tell me this is one of your tricks.”

“Why would I be joking about this?” Loki shouted back. “Get me out of here, get a healer, I don’t know! Just do something!” he demanded, not caring that he’d drawn the attention of all the ambassadors.

Thor nodded and moved to scoop Loki up into his arms as Odin asked the group of ambassadors if they could finish the meeting at another time, knowing he’d ought to help out with the birth of his first grandchildren.

Thor carried Loki hastily through the halls, sprinting down to the healers’ chambers. “He’s going into labor!” he explained hastily to the healer who’d been acting as a midwife for them. She nodded, sending another healer off to get the Queen, then gathering a couple more to help them out.

Thor set Loki down on a bed that they were able to prepare hastily, not caring too much how the other had been crying out in pain practically into his ear. He got Loki set up easily, supporting his back and making sure the other was fine before sitting down in the chair next to the bed, taking hold of his hand.

Loki groaned and cried out with agony as he held onto Thor’s hand tightly, feeling as if he was being torn apart very, very slowly from the inside out. He looked over as Frigga rushed into the room, the woman rushing over to his side as the healers prepared a draught for him to help curb the pain and another to help keep him cool. The last thing they wanted was for the Jotun to suffer from a heat stroke while giving birth.

Loki drank the two potions eagerly, coughing a bit at the foul taste. He let the healers help him into position with his knees bent and legs spread wide. Frigga held his hair back as the healers got everything ready that they would need, one of them sticking around to help tell Loki what to do.

“Go ahead and start pushing, your grace.” She said to him easily.

Loki nodded and sat up a bit more for leverage, his nails digging into Thor’s hand as he pushed with all he had, crying out with pain all the while. He pushed and pushed until she told him to lay back and take a break for a few seconds, breathing through his teeth.

“You’re doing so well, Loki.” Thor said to his husband easily as Frigga held a rag to Loki’s forehead.

Loki nodded, starting to push once again, howling with pain and shouting out a litany of curses as the healer told him the first of the babies was crowning. He continued on pushing, taking a short break once he was informed the head was out.

“Now, we get to focus on the shoulders.” The healer said to him easily, letting Loki start to push again to start the process of working the baby’s tiny shoulders out of his body.

Loki continued screaming, sure at that point that the entire palace could hear him, if not the entire realm. After a while, he finally got both of the shoulders out. He pushed some more as the healer helped to guide the baby out. In less than a second, they were greeted with the sound of an infant wailing.

“Would you care to cut the umbilical cord?” The healer asked Thor gently, who looked like he was in complete and total shock.

Thor nodded and moved to cut the umbilical cord connecting the messy baby to Loki. Loki smiled a bit at the sight of the baby, growing tired and weary, though knowing that he still had to push out the second of the twins.

With more than enough screaming to make his voice go raw and about eleven minutes later, yet another wailing voice filled the air of the room.

Thor smiled a bit and cut the cord once again, having been given the newly cleaned and swaddled baby. He kept close to Loki as the other delivered the afterbirth, collapsing back onto the bed when it was done.

“This one’s a little girl.” Thor said to Loki, gently handing him the newborn baby.

Loki took her and smiled tiredly down at the tiny newborn baby. “She’s gorgeous.” He said softly, holding the baby girl close, feeling his eyes start to water with joy.

Odin came into the room when one of the healers told him that it was safe to do so, smiling a bit at the sight of his youngest son hugging and cradling the little bundle close. He looked over to Thor as the blonde took the second of the tiny bundles.

“This little one is a boy, your grace.” The healer said easily to Thor, smiling to him.

Thor smiled at that, looking over at Loki and moving up from the chair to sit next to his husband in the bed.

Loki leaned into Thor happily as they held the babies close while Odin and Frigga watched them proudly.

“What should we name them, Thor?” Loki asked curiously as he looked down at the twins easily, gently stroking the baby girl’s cheek.

“What about Kialla for the little girl? Didn’t you say you liked Sindri for a boy?” Thor suggested, looking over at Loki and kissing his cheek gently.

Loki nodded, looking down at the baby girl in his arms. “Kialla Lokidottir and Sindri Thorson. I like them.” He replied with a nod and a smile to Thor.

Thor grinned to Loki and kissed the other’s lips lovingly and warmly, leaning into him happily, their parents looking on with pride. Loki smiled as he held Kialla easily in his arms, the babies just resting contently with their parents. When they both started to fuss around a bit, Frigga helped Loki get situated to nurse the twins, Thor and Odin stepping out of the room to give him privacy.

Thor sighed easily once outside the room. “I shall have to send word of their birth to my friends down on Midgard. When do you think we ought to announce the birth here?” He asked his father curiously.

“Within the next couple days, I’d say. The people of the realm have been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the twins. I think it’s safe to assume that there will be plenty of celebrations all throughout the realm and plenty of people coming to bring gifts to them.” Odin replied easily with a small sigh.

Thor nodded and smiled a bit at that, rather proud of Loki for having been able to give birth to the twins. His brother had never been quite as strong as he was, but he had more than proved himself. He couldn’t help but wonder how the other Avengers would react, though, when he told them all about Loki and their newborn son and daughter. He just hoped the news would be as welcomed as he knew it would be there in Asgard.

Loki nursed the babies until they finished drinking, thankfully drinking the potion that had been prepared for him to help with the soreness and pain that still lingered. He smiled as they both snuggled into him while Frigga played with and braided his long black hair, both of the babies revealing a Jotun hue to their skin as they opened their eyes and looked up at their Jotun mother.

Loki smiled at that and hugged the babies close to himself, feeling his heart swelling with pride and love as the babies changed their skin tones to match his.

“You’re going to make a wonderful mother, Loki.” Frigga said to him easily and happily as she gazed down at her son and grandchildren.

Loki looked up at her easily, grinning happily to her. “I hope so. Kialla and Sindri deserve the best.” He replied.

She grinned to him and hugged him close to himself, kissing his forehead lovingly as Thor and Odin returned back inside the room.

Thor smiled a bit as he saw the twins both with Jotun skin now, the two of them snuggled into Loki. He knew his younger brother had once had issues with belonging. He figured the other had to be more than elated to have two more people like him, so he wasn’t alone anymore.

He moved over to his husband, kissing Loki’s cheek lovingly and warmly. “How do you feel?” he asked softly.

“Wonderful. I honestly feel amazing, Thor.” Loki replied with a smile to Thor easily.

Thor grinned at that and gently stroked Loki’s cheek lovingly. “I’m glad. I don’t like seeing you in pain.”

Loki smiled to Thor easily, then looking back down at Kialla and Sindri and gently bouncing them in his arms as the two newborn babies gazed back up at them while Thor reached down to gently rub their tiny cheeks lovingly

The next couple of days passed with ease to the new parents. Loki smiled a bit as he dressed Kialla and Sindri in the clothes that had been made for them for when they were presented to the people of Asgard. Word of the birth of the twins had spread through the realm like wildfire and already people had started to have celebrations in their honor.

Thor smiled as he helped Loki dress their son and daughter easily, the babies watching them as they prepared them in their elaborate clothing and cooing softly. L

Once they were ready to go, Loki gathered the babies up into his arms easily, holding them close to himself. Thor made sure everything was ready before taking little Kialla from him, then moving to walk out of the nursery with him to head down to the balcony where they’d announced his pregnancy.

Loki smiled and kept close to Thor as they walked out onto the balcony, being greeted by throngs of people eagerly waiting to be able to see the new little prince and princess.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, just a few short days Loki went into labor. Today, it’s our honor to introduce you to our new son Sindri and our new daughter Kialla.” Thor said, his booming voice traveling across the crowds easily.

Loki gently comforted Sindri as the cheers of celebration from the crowd startled him and made the little baby start to cry in his arms, his big blue eyes welling up with tears that rolled down his tiny face.

“Ah, honey. There’s no need to cry. They’re just happy to meet you, that’s all. You’re alright.” Loki cooed to the baby boy, kissing his cheek and gently bouncing him in his arms.

Thor smiled as he held up Kialla for the crowd to see her a bit better, the little girl not as startled by the crowd as her brother was and seemingly apathetic about it all. He looked over at Loki and smiled, moving to gently lean over and kiss his husband’s lips. He’d done it, he’d been able to help his brother redeem himself after all the things he’d done that had landed him in prison. His Loki was back, and he was more than glad that he’d refused to give up on him when it had seemed as though everyone else had.

At least for the time being, he figured it was safe to say that all was well in Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Thanks to all of you for your continued support throughout this entire fic. You're all amazing!


End file.
